The Welcome Home Party
by sasuke-lover33
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village and with a girlfriend. How will Sakura react to this situation? SasuSaku


The Welcome Home Party

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

"Hey you loser, I can't breathe." Sasuke said.

They were standing in the Tsunade's office, waiting for her to decide on his punishment. She had decided to let him off with a warning this time. If he ever left the village without her permission again, he would be killed on sight. Sasuke agreed and left with Naruto, heading to the ramen stand.

At the ramen stand, Naruto and Sasuke talked about old times and how everyone was doing. They talked for about an hour when Sasuke asked Naruto to come with him to meet someone. Naruto agreed and they headed towards the training grounds.

At the training grounds, they came upon a girl with ocean blue eyes and golden blond hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a light blue tank top that showed a good 3 inches of her stomach and a pair of tight black jeans.

"Hey Sasuke, who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, this is Kotomi, my girlfriend." Sasuke answered.

"Your girlfriend?!" Naruto screamed.

"Wow Sasuke, I didn't know you had it in ya!!" Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face.

A few days later, there was a welcome home party for Sasuke. He was hoping that he would get a chance to see Sakura tonight. He wanted to tell her about Kotomi and at the same time, tell her that he was sorry for what he had done and said to her the night he left.

An hour into the party and Sakura still wasn't there. Sasuke had kept himself busy for a while, but he still needed to talk to Sakura. Then he heard the door open. Sakura walked in. He started to walk over to her, but Naruto had just gotten to her. He could see them talking, couldn't read what they were saying. After about 5 minutes she was sitting at the bar. Sasuke walked up to her and asked her if they could talk outside for a while. She agreed and walked outside with him.

"So, what did you want to talk about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

He turned to her and tried to say something but it wouldn't come out. She was wearing a black dress that reached down to her ankles and a pair of high heels. Her pastel pink hair draped over her shoulders and framed her face, making her look almost angelic.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight. He walked in close and leaned forward, then hesitantly pressed his lips against hers. She responded to his kiss almost immediately, and pressed her lips more firmly against his. Sasuke teleported them back to his room and gently pushed her against the wall. While he was busy undoing her dress, she pulled off his jacket and shirt, along with his tie. As soon as Sasuke got the dress off, he attacked her collarbone and breasts. 

He placed firm kisses along he neck and then just above her breasts. Sasuke gently picked Sakura up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and in between her legs. Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips and trailed his right hand over her stomach and his left hand just above the hem of panties on her back keeping her pressing against him. He pulled her panties off along with his pants and boxers. He positioned himself at her entrance and was about to enter her when she closed her legs tightly. He looked at her and gave her a confused look. She shook her head.

He was very confused. She seemed perfectly willing to do this with him before, why didn't she want to now?

As if she had read his mind, she said, "Why are you doing this with me Sasuke? You have Kotomi; you should be doing this with her, not me."

He realized that Naruto must have told her about Kotomi when he talked to her.

"I-I don't know Sakura. Before, I thought that I loved Kotomi, but now that I have you, she just doesn't compare to you. It's hard to explain." Sasuke answered.

"…"

"Sakura… I love you, not Kotomi." Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Y-you love me?" Sakura asked, astonished.

"More than anything."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected Sasuke to say that, so she did the only thing that came to her head. She kissed him hard on the lips. Sasuke 

gently opened Sakura's legs and entered her. She cried out in pain and tears ran down her face.

"Sakura… I can stop if you want." Sasuke said to her sweetly.

"No, I just need some time to adjust." Sakura said.

Sasuke wiped away her tears with his thumb and placed kisses on her cheeks and lips. After a few moments, Sakura had fully adjusted to him and raised her hips experimentally to meet his. They both moaned at the pleasurable feeling. Sasuke started thrusting slowly, but gradually picked up his pace. Soon, he was thrusting hard and fast. After a couple of more thrusts, they both reached their climax and moaned each other's names.

They rested for a few moments before Sakura told Sasuke that she had to get home, but she couldn't move. Sasuke dressed both himself and Sakura, picked her up and headed to her house. When he reached the door he opened it, walked upstairs and placed Sakura on her bed. He got her a long shirt and some shorts to sleep in. He then placed a kiss on her lips and headed back home, telling Sakura that he loved her before he left.

The next morning Sasuke had broken up with Kotomi. She had taken it quite well. She told him that she missed her family in a village next to this one so she probably would have left anyway. He thanked her and raced over to Sakura's house. When he got there she was in the living room eating out of a bucket of ice cream. She looked up at him and gave him a brilliant smile, which he returned with his own small one. He sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight?"

"No I wouldn't _like_to go out on a date with you Sasuke."

"What? Why not?"

Sakura giggled a little bit and said to him, "I would _love_to go out on a date with you Sasuke!!"

"Oh… you scared me for a second there Sakura." Sasuke said relieved.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too…Sakura."


End file.
